


Peppermint Kisses

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo invites Yuki under the mistletoe for a holiday kiss
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Peppermint Kisses

Holiday parties were always an enjoyment for Momo. He loved that he could eat as much as he’d like and sing karaoke well into the night. He especially enjoyed it when Yuki came with him to these parties. When Yuki was uncertain about attending such events Momo would always reassure him.

“Parties like these are fun! But you have to mingle with people and eat the food they offer.”

Yuki would give a huff, thinking it over in his head before deciding to give it a go. Lucky for him this party was at the IDOLiSH7 dorms, so mingling and eating wouldn’t be difficult.

Momo shoved another slice of meat into his mouth, savoring the flavors that swirled on his tongue. When the kids said they were going all out with hosting, they weren’t kidding. Platters of meat were scattered about the table, while plates of fruit decorated the ends. In the middle sat a cake, one Momo was sure the Izumi brothers had made, adorned with red, green, and gold frosting. Everything looked so delicious, Momo had to remind himself to save some for the others.

Grabbing some fruit for Yuki, he went to join his partner who was sitting with Riku on the couch. 

“You guys really outdid yourselves this year!” Momo handed the plate to Yuki.

“Yes. Everything is so nicely decorated too.” Yuki smiled as he admired the tree in the corner of the room.

“It was a lot of fun decorating with everyone!” 

Riku explained how each member was given a task to help make the set up smoother, but in the end they all ended up doing it together. Momo listened as he plucked a candy cane from the bowl on the table and unwrapped it. There was something magical about eating peppermint when it’s cold out and he couldn’t help but crunch on the candy for maximum tastiness. 

RIku and Yuki continued their conversation, munching on the goodies that were in front of them. Momo didn’t pay attention much, only listening in when he heard his name mentioned. He let his eyes wander around the room. Yamato and Mitsuki were passing out alcohol to the older members, while Tamaki watched Nagi play some new rhythm game on his phone. Momo’s eyes wandered to the decorations, noticing the amount of glitter that hung on some of the ornaments and wondered who’s handiwork it was. 

And that’s when he found it.

Hanging off in one of the doorways was a little plant tied with a red ribbon. Momo took another look around the room and started speculating on whose idea it was. Maybe someone was trying to steal a kiss from Tsumugi or maybe they were trying to push two others closer together. Regardless of the intentions, Momo saw this as a cute couple's moment and didn’t want to waste any time.

“Darling, will you come with me for a moment?” Momo pulled on Yuki’s wrist as he stood from the couch.

Yuki hummed in agreement, standing to let himself be dragged around. Momo didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but his heart quickened the closer they got to their destination and it was getting harder to keep his excitement contained. He stopped in the doorway.

“Why are we hiding over here?” Yuki tilted his head. “I thought I was doing really good…”

Momo giggled, pointing with his finger to the mistletoe that hung above them. Yuki followed his direction and stared at the object Momo was pointing to. Yuki’s eyes widened as realization set in.

“Momo…”

Yuki brought a hand to cover his mouth. Momo couldn’t tell if he was shocked or holding back a laugh. 

“This is embarrassing to mention,” Yuki averted his eyes. “But I’ve never been kissed under a mistletoe before.”

Momo could see the pink starting to creep onto his partner’s face. He thought it was cute.

“Well lucky for you Momo-chan is a pro!” He puffed out his chest.

“It sounds like you’re flaunting…” A pout formed on Yuki’s face and Momo wheeled back.

“That’s not what I meant Darling!”

This seemed to be much more romantic in Momo’s head. Maybe this wasn’t his best idea. Yuki already didn’t care for large gatherings and now Momo was trying to kiss him in a public setting. Yuki’s embarrassment must be through the roof.    
“I’m sorry Yuki.”

“What for?” 

Yuki’s blue-grey eyes met his own and something in Momo’s chest did a leap. He didn’t know what exactly he was apologizing for, just that he felt it needed to be said. 

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting you to be this bold, but…” Yuki’s gaze fell away. “I was also hoping you would be.”

Momo blinked, trying to process Yuki’s words in his mind. When his brain made the connection a smile broke out on his face. 

“If you wanted a kiss, you should’ve said so sooner!” Momo felt the faintest warmth fill his cheeks.

Yuki found every spot in the room more interesting than his partner, his eyes looking to a new spot every time they passed over Momo. 

“You know Yuki,” Momo reached for the hand that still covered soft lips. “I can’t kiss you if you keep hiding.” 

Momo pulled Yuki’s hand away and held it in his own. Blue-grey eyes disappeared before revealing themselves again, this time meeting eager pink ones. Momo felt the heat under his palm as he caressed Yuki’s cheek. Eyes falling shut, Momo moved closer until he found tender lips on his. 

It didn’t last more than a moment, Momo pulling back to make sure his partner wasn’t going to pass out. What he found was a cute little face bubbling with giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Momo couldn’t stop himself from catching the giggles too.

“The kiss.” Yuki’s hand was covering his mouth again. “It tasted like peppermint.”

Momo was quick to check his breath and find the familiar scent still on his tongue. Yuki tried to contain his giggles, burying his face into Momo’s shoulder to stifle the noise. 

“Are you a fan of peppermint now?” Momo wrapped his arms around his partner.

Yuki paused in his laughter to ponder the question before he leaned close to Momo’s ear. 

“I’d rather take my share from your lips.”

“Yuki!”

Momo’s face bloomed into a perfect shade of red as Yuki’s giggles resounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> This was just an excuse to get them to kiss (again).
> 
> If you liked this work please consider giving it a RT or QRT over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1334625185266364419?s=20) !
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
